The More The Better
by PBJFanFiction
Summary: Percy's mom is dead. The Gods are being controlled by the essence of Kronos. Annabeth is mentally going insane after they go too far. And Percy is the one to hold the weight on his shoulders. Percabeth/Adventure, T because I am careful.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is PBJFanFiction! My FULL and EXTENDED name is PercyButterJacksonFanFiction! Yes, Percy. Butter. Jackson. Now, before we start, I have to say my disclaimer. **_**I do not own any of the characters in this story, or any characters in the franchise of PJO and HOO. **_**Actually, this story takes place in which HoO NEVER HAPPENED. Also Percabeth :3 which I also don't own. Anyway, first Fan Fiction, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – The Battle Might Be Over, I Guess - Percy

So, technically, we are done.

Everything is over. Lived five long years. Apparently I'm now 21. So is this how the story ends? Not quite so fast.

"PERCY!" I heard someone call out to me. It was murky and disoriented, like it was torn in a shredder before giving it to me in pieces.

"Don't die on me!"

"Get some nectar!"

I hear quick talk, like I was in some life threatening situation…

It all came back to me. FAST.

The truth disoriented me. I was ambushed. Broke a few bones, but I didn't win. I must have died if I weren't found by campers.

A weird substance enters my mouth. It tastes like the best thing you will ever taste. It was nectar, the drink of the gods. If you drank too much, your blood will burn out of existence.

My vision seemed to disappear. It was all blurry. I blinked, and said one word before slipping out of consciousness.

"Annabeth."

I woke up with a clear vision. I was on the porch of the Big House. I was aware someone was holding my hand. But I could only summon enough energy to moan a little and turn my head.

Annabeth was there, her stormy grey eyes full of fear and worry. She saw me and she almost leaped ten feet into the air, no sweat.

"Percy, you're okay!" Her eyes cleared with the worry, and her whole face seemed to lighten up.

Other campers came to the porch at Annabeth's sudden exclamation. A familiar boy with a small goatee and horns on his head came first.

"Blah-ha-ha! Percy! It's good to see you okay!"

"You're okay!"

"The great hero is back!"

Chiron, the centaur and activities manager came up to me in wheelchair form. "Percy, I cannot think about how relieved I am to see you okay." Chiron said.

I managed to stand up and start waving at the crowd with my free hand. It took a lot of energy from me and so I asked Chiron, "May I p-please lay down in my c-cabin?"

Chiron simply nodded, and I stumbled to my lonely cabin. I fell over twice on the way, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**So, what did you think? Leave a suggestion and I will write more chapters for you to enjoy! Happy Reading! PBJFanFiction, out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is PBJ here. Sorry for not updating, but now i****'****m on Christmas holiday (yay!) and I can update. Thanks for the views, guys! Alright, enjoy this chapter! (Please mind that this is still a gods, even in an AU. I 3 Percabeth)**

Chapter 2 - Isn't That A Close Call? - Annabeth

I managed to floor poor Will again. Victim after victim, flip, down, surrender. That was my routine (to my victims) that I like to follow. Of course, being a twenty-one years old gave me authority. I am a proper adult, but I still stay at Camp half-blood.

I defeat my last victim, only just breaking a sweat. As I went to the cabin to get a towel, I see Percy sitting on a bench chatting with Grover, Percy's half-human half-goat satyr friend. I give them a friendly wave and they wave back.

I bust open the door and caught my cabin in a pillow fight. Wait a second… the Athena cabin never has a pillow fight. I sigh and try to make my way to the cabin counsellor's bathroom. After some dodging and scolding, I shut the door to my bathroom and take a breath. Wow.

line break of Percy's… wait what? Why is this here- *static*

The bell for evening muster rang out with a shrill _ding, ding, ding!_ Dinner was quite busy (and loud) until Chiron tapped on the microphone to silence us.

"Umm… well we have Percy back, at first, so-" Poor Chiron couldn't finish his sentence before a chorus of cheers and sneers (that rhymes!) erupted. It took a full two minutes to calm them down.

"Yeah and," Chiron said, "We have a very surprising visitor. Please, stand for the all-mighty Zeus." He stepped back nervously.

The robed figure of Zeus climbed up to the stage as we all stood up. "You may have a seat," He said, and everyone either sighed or plopped in their seat.

"As you probably do not know, a new war has arisen." Mutters came from the audience. "I know, I know, it's surprising, but… Kronos is not dead."

A hand flew to my mouth as I screamed. LUKE IS ALIVE? But Zeus didn't think that.

"It's not Luke. He is possessing the Gods, making them do stuff they do the opposite of… Oh my, everyone except for me, Poseidon and Hades."

_Oh my, Thalia must be pissed. _I thought. Thalia was a member of the Hunt, a group or maiden virgins who are immortal and shoot bows and stuff. If Kronos possessed Artemis, the goddess of the virgin… Oh my Gods, she must have broken her oath to never get physically involved with men.

Hestia probably didn't tend to the hearth much more. Iris probably can't send Iris-messages… Unless we could try…

Zeus had finished his speech and had left (probably somewhere in the forest to flash away) so I asked my cup for some water, got a flashlight and threw my glass in the air. I threw a golden drachma in the misty rainbow and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Thalia Grace." It took a second, but I kept the water going to Thalia's face appeared. It seemed to be purple with rage. Suddenly she yelled, "DO YOU THINK IT'S DAMN FUNNY THAT YOU, ARTEMIS, THE GODDESS OF VIRGINITY, ALMOST BROKE YOUR BLOODY OATH! I HAD TO KILL THE MAN BEFORE YOU STARTED!" She was arguing to Artemis. I saw bloody murder and all of it, and she was arguing with her when Thalia saw me. Her eyes flew open in shock and she stuttered, "H-h-how long h-have y-you b-been watching-g?"

"We have a lot to talk about," I said.

**So, what do you think? Another chapter coming out in maybe a couple days, sorry i'm not writing long chapters, I'm just really busy and don't have much time, and I want more to come to you. I think it's better that I send you these short chapters for now. Extra long chapter coming up on New Years Eve, at EXACTLY 12:00 MIDNIGHT US TIME. That is 12:00 noon in my place, in HK! Merry Christmas, all!**

**~PercyButterJackson**


End file.
